This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wellhead systems use flow control devices (e.g., valves, chokes, etc.) to control fluid (e.g., oil or gas) flow in mineral extraction operations. Flow control devices typically control pressure and fluid flow into flowlines, which then move the extracted minerals to processing plants or other locations. And the flow control device typically has an actuator that actuates a trim or cage to increase, or decrease, pressure and flow. The actuator may be manual, or powered hydraulically, electrically, or pneumatically, for example. In certain instances, the operator may want to change the actuator type. But swapping the actuator traditionally requires taking the flow control device offline (e.g., no flow) for an extended period of time to change actuator mounting components, for instance, leading to unwanted downtime.
Furthermore, existing flow control devices for mineral extraction operations may be prohibitively expensive for low pressure, low flow rate mineral extraction operations, as are often encountered with “shale-play” hydrocarbons.